pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
World in My Eyes
| released = 2 September 1990 | format = | recorded = January 1990 | studio = Puk Studios, Denmark and Logic Studios, Milan | venue = | genre = Synth-pop | length = 4:26 | label = Mute | writer = Martin Gore | producer = | prev_title = Policy of Truth | prev_year = 1990 | next_title = I Feel You | next_year = 1993 }} "World in My Eyes" is a song by English electronic music band Depeche Mode. It was released on 2 September 1990 as the fourth and final single from their seventh studio album, Violator (1990). It peaked at number 17 on the UK Singles Chart and at number 52 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Background "Martin did the demo on his own," recalled Andy Fletcher. "I don't remember it standing out when we heard it then. But somehow, in the studio, it all came together brilliantly… Whenever I'm asked which of our tracks is my favourite, I always say 'World In My Eyes'."Q, May 2001 Release The "World in My Eyes" single release included two exclusive B-sides, making Violator the only Depeche Mode album with all four singles having at least one exclusive B-Side, including instrumentals. The B-sides are "Happiest Girl" and "Sea of Sin". "Happiest Girl (Jack Mix)" and "Sea of Sin (Tonal Mix)" are the main 7" versions. "Original" versions were never released, or rather, these mixes are the regular versions, according to interviews and the official website. The cover art for "World in My Eyes" has a photo of one of the band members making a shape similar to that of glasses with their hands. On the Limited 12", there are pictures of all four members. The 2004 re-release of the EU single includes a longer-intro version of "World in My Eyes (Oil Tank Mix)". Music video The music video for "World in My Eyes" is directed by Anton Corbijn. There are two versions; the original version was not originally released to the public until The Videos 86-98. The original music video features some footage from the World Violation Tour, while Dave Gahan and a girl he's with watch it from a drive-in cinema. The alternate version on Strange Too features the band in the car instead, more live footage, and the silent ending with Gahan is longer. Track listings 7", Cassette: Mute / Bong20, CBong20 (UK) # "World in My Eyes" – 3:58 # "Happiest Girl (Jack Mix)" – 4:57 (remixed by François Kevorkian) # "Sea of Sin (Tonal Mix)" – 4:43 (remixed by François Kevorkian) 12": Mute / 12Bong20 (UK) # "World in My Eyes (Oil Tank Mix)" – 7:29 (remixed by François Kevorkian) # "Happiest Girl (Kiss-A-Mix)" – 6:15 (remixed by François Kevorkian) # "Sea of Sin (Sensoria)" – 6:06 (remixed by François Kevorkian) 12": Mute / L12Bong20 (UK) # "World in My Eyes (Dub in My Eyes)" – 6:55 (remixed by François Kevorkian) # "World in My Eyes (Mode to Joy)" – 6:32 (remixed by Jon Marsh) # "Happiest Girl (The Pulsating Orbital Mix)" – 6:28 (remixed by Dr. Alex Paterson and Thrash) CD: Mute / CDBong20 (UK) # "World in My Eyes" – 4:00 # "World in My Eyes (Oil Tank Mix)" – 6:53 # "Happiest Girl (Kiss-A-Mix)" – 5:24 # "Sea of Sin (Tonal Mix)" – 3:37 * The reason why the three mixes are shorter is because the CD single was planned to be a 3" CD and the songs were edited down to fit. However, even after the 3" plans were scrapped in favour of a regular CD, the edits were used anyway for the UK release. The German release (Mute INT 826.945), although displaying the same track list, used the longer versions of these three mixes, like on the US release (see below) and the Japanese release (Alfa Records ALCB-159). CD: Mute / LCDBong20 (UK) # "World in My Eyes (Dub in My Eyes)" – 6:57 # "World in My Eyes (Mode to Joy)" – 6:31 # "Happiest Girl (The Pulsating Orbital Vocal Mix)" – 8:01 (remixed by Dr. Alex Paterson and Thrash) # "Sea of Sin (Sensoria)" – 6:07 # "World in My Eyes (Mayhem Mode)" – 4:58 (remixed by Jon Marsh) # "Happiest Girl (Jack Mix)" – 4:57 CD: Mute / CDBong20X (EU) # "World in My Eyes" – 3:58 # "Happiest Girl (Jack Mix)" – 4:57 # "Sea of Sin (Tonal Mix)" – 4:43 # "World in My Eyes (Oil Tank Mix)" – 7:47 # "Happiest Girl (Kiss-A-Mix)" – 6:15 # "Sea of Sin (Sensoria)" – 6:06 # "World in My Eyes (Dub in My Eyes)" – 6:55 # "World in My Eyes (Mode to Joy)" – 6:32 # "Happiest Girl (The Pulsating Orbital Mix)" – 6:28 # "World in My Eyes (Mayhem Mode)" – 4:56 # "Happiest Girl (The Pulsating Orbital Vocal Mix)" – 8:01 *The third CD is the 2004 re-release *The "Oil Tank Mix" in this CD has a longer intro CD: Sire/Reprise / 9 21735-2 (US) # "World in My Eyes" – 3:59 # "World in My Eyes (Oil Tank Mix)" – 7:29 # "Happiest Girl (The Pulsating Orbital Mix)" – 6:28 # "Sea of Sin (Tonal Mix)" – 4:44 # "World in My Eyes (Mode to Joy)" – 6:32 # "Happiest Girl (Jack Mix)" – 4:58 # "Sea of Sin (Sensoria)" – 6:07 Released 16 October 1990 All songs written by Martin L. Gore Personnel * David Gahan – lead vocals * Martin Gore – guitar, keyboard, backing vocals * Alan Wilder – keyboard, drum machine, backing vocals * Andrew Fletcher – keyboard, backing vocals Charts Notable cover versions * Sonata Arctica covered the song on their Don't Say a Word (EP) in 2004. * The Cure recorded a cover for the Depeche Mode tribute album For the Masses in 1998. References External links * Single information from the official Depeche Mode web site * Allmusic review * Category:1990 singles Category:Depeche Mode songs Category:Songs written by Martin Gore Category:Song recordings produced by Flood (producer) Category:Music videos directed by Anton Corbijn Category:Mute Records singles Category:1990 songs